


2x2n番外：这是一条充满生活气息的段子 - 吃夜宵（6U篇）

by RegysXIII (Lionhart113)



Series: 二乘二的N次方 - 番外系列 [24]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: 2x2n, Alternate Universe, M/M, 一条充满生活气息的段子, 二乘二的N次方 - 番外, 半拟人
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionhart113/pseuds/RegysXIII
Summary: 一条六通的充满生活气息的段子。mop出没注意。





	2x2n番外：这是一条充满生活气息的段子 - 吃夜宵（6U篇）

每一个年中和年末都是特别忙碌的时候。

通天晓好不容易忙完当天的工作，拖着一身疲惫回到家中，才刚来得及放下包，就被六子抓着手往门外拖。

“六面兽你干什么——”

“通二！我们去吃夜宵！！！”

“不去，累死了，我洗洗睡了。”

“吃完再睡也不迟！”

“吃完再睡对身体不好。”

“我知道一家新开的夜排档味道超赞！！”

很显然，六子并没有理会通二的话。

通天晓一路抗议着，最终还是被拖到了小区门外马路边的烧烤铺前。

三更半夜是夜排档最热闹的时候，这个点的马路边，食客仍然络绎不绝，熙熙攘攘如同小闹市。

“今天老冲跟我推荐这个烧烤摊，说这里的烧烤是塞星一绝，很多名人都专程来买。”六子拽着通二一个劲的往摊位前挤。

通天晓就脑补了一下冲云霄挤大排档吃烧烤的违和模样，怎么想都觉得多半是受了某个人的影响，“你确定是冲云霄推荐的？”

“他是被霸王推荐来的。”六面兽随口答了句，然后继续埋头点菜。

“……”

两人点完菜，就随便挑了张空桌等着，六面兽还在那说着过会儿可以再去隔壁买两杯饮料，通天晓漫不经心地听着，眼角余光注意到隔壁桌上两人。

特眼熟。

“大哥？”

塞星特警队的行政总长官和同座的军事总长官同时抬头看向这边。

“你们也来了？”擎天柱招呼道。

“刚下班。大哥你们怎么也在这里？”

“威震天说这家味道不错，加完班就直接过来了。”

被点到名军事总长官没什么说的，光看了眼另一桌的小俩口，继续低头嚼自己的烤鱿鱼须。

“确实挺香的。”擎天柱递给通二一份烤苕皮，建议他尝尝。

这会儿六面兽都已经直接蹭到威震天桌边上去了，被买总一口一个“出息”轰开。

通天晓其实没什么胃口，但盯着面前的烤苕皮看了会儿，还是试着夹了那么一小块。

……味道好像确实不错？

“通二，试试这个烤鱿鱼须，味道不错哒！”这会儿六子带着“战利品”又坐回来了。

身后买总脸色有点青。

通天晓有点想说六面兽你给我放回去，但在瞥到威震天那脸色之后，忽然决定还是不说了。

烤鱿鱼须的味道想必也是极好的。

午夜大排档摊边十分热闹，各种声音此起彼伏但却不至太过吵闹。夜晚捎带凉意的风缓缓吹过身边，让紧绷了一天的神经也跟着松弛下来。惬意，轻松，有点倦意又不会因此睡着，这种充满生活气息的感觉让通天晓忽然有点眷恋。

他看着身边正吃得开心的六面兽。

六面兽注意到通天晓的视线，抬头看对方，“连我的吃相都帅到你了吗？”

通天晓下意识想抄数据板拍六面兽脸上。

然而抬起手才想到自己并没有带数据板出来。

于是通天晓把自己面前的那盘烧烤，推到了六面兽的跟前。

 

fin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 完稿于：2017-07-07


End file.
